Kinzie's Simulation Sensitivity
by TigerTantrum
Summary: The Boss is bored and Shaundi's asleep. The only person other than herself that's awake, is Kinzie. After convincing the computer geek to enter the 50's simulation with her, some old feelings arise once again. How will this go for the two girls? (Boss is named, Fem!Boss/Kinzie pairing, past mentions of Fem!Boss/Shaundi)


"Kinzie, I'm bored." I moaned as I once again, for at least the hundredth time, threw my handball onto the floor and let it bounce off the wall of the space ship and back into my palm.

"What do you want me to do about that, boss?" Kinzie retorted in a monotone.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Sophia? With Earth gone, I'd rather not be the 'Unnamed one'. anymore." I laughed, Kinzie rolling her eyes and continuing to bury her head behind the blazingly bright screen of her laptop. "Come on, let's do something."

"Bo- I mean, Sophia, can't you see I'm busy?"

"But with what, Kinz? I mean, I know the whole 'we're in space and Earth is annihilated' thing, but still! Let's do something fun." I took my ball and tossed it at Kinzie, who slapped it away from entering her personal space, the ball jerking to the side and bouncing pathetically on the floor. I sighed, Kinzie continuing to type away at her laptop. This is frustrating. All Kinzie ever does is stare at that computer. And Shaundi's asleep, so what am I going to do? I groaned, hanging my head and slowly trudging out of the room.

"Fine. Whatever." I muttered under my breath, a sigh heard behind me.

"Ugh... Sophia, wait." Kinzie called after me, my head turning excitedly toward her. She looked up at me from her place on her bean bag chair, her eyes lazy with regret. I smiled, Kinzie showing the faintest sign of a smirk as she set her laptop to the side. "What do you have in mind?" I let out an excited giggle, taking Kinzie by the hand and hoisting her up from her chair, leading her to the main computer room.

"So, you know how I told you I've always loved the 50's?"

"You've never told me that."

"Well, I'm telling you now." I said ironically, taking a deep breath as I positioned Kinzie into a simulation chair.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, fidgeting in the chair as I strapped her in.

"You'll see." I teased with a smirk, finishing with Kinzie's chair restraints and walking to the computer. I programmed it to our destination, laying myself down into my own chair. I looked over at Kinzie, who stared back at me; the green orbs behind her freckles and thickly- framed glasses showing a rare look of fear.

"Don't worry, Kinz. You'll love it." I cooed to her, right before the simulation took in Kinzie and I, the flashing tunnel of color and light leading us to our new adventure.

* * *

I felt a bright, warm light hit the side of my face as my eyes opened; the sunlight seeping through the window and down onto my yellow cardigan. I sat up, yawning and looking beside me from my place on the soft chair, hearing the clicking of heels approach me.

"The fucking 50's, Sophia!?" Kinzie demanded as she entered the room.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily, Kinzie stomping her pink-sneakered foot onto the floor. This is when I noticed her outfit. Kinzie's bright orange hair glowed in the sunlight, pinned carefully in a fancy up-doo. A pink dress shirt and a bright blue poodle skirt that hung to her shins was also clad on the redhead. Maybe she didn't look insanely sexy, but God damn she was cute. Her angry rant drowned out in my thoughts, my eyes meeting her old-fashioned white sunglasses.

"Kinzie..." I said quietly, her rant coming to an abrupt stop. She stared down at me while I smirked. "You look beautiful." I whispered, smiling as I watched a deep blush bloom underneath her freckled cheeks.

"Whatever..." She murmured, looking down and crossing her arms. I chuckled, standing up and taking Kinzie by the hand, looking into her eyes from behind my glasses and through hers.

"You do. Now, come on, old horror movies are playing at the Drive-In tonight, and this is our chance to see the actual Smiling Jack before the accident!" I smiled at Kinzie, pulling her out of the house as I saw another faint sign of a smirk on her face as I loaded ourselves into a bright red 'Bootlegger', taking us to Smiling Jack's original diner.

* * *

It was night now, and me and Kinzie sit next to each other in front of a huge projector screen; her and my legs crossed inside the vintage car while we sat with our eyes glued to the movie. A girl had been continuously screaming for at least a straight 5 fucking minutes now, and the audience was eating up said over-dramatics. The killer in the movie wasn't even scary. Yeah, machete my ass.

Kinzie wasn't so excited about seeing a horror movie, but after talking her into it, she even laughed with me at some cheesy parts in the film. Now, seeing Kinzie smile was great, but it brought back some old feelings. I had gotten very fond of Kinzie when we first became (at least what I would consider) friends. We even almost kissed once. Or twice. But, as soon as Kinzie noticed us getting close, she split. We couldn't even hang out for a while. I loved Kinzie.

_"I should talk about it"_ The stupid part of my brain yelled in my skull. I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth, looking over at Kinzie.

"Hey Kinz,"

"What?"

"Remember what happened between us 5 years ago?"

"Yeah, what about it." Kinzie responded in a bored tone, her eyes having not left the screen. I sighed.

"Well, you looked really beautiful today and I had been thinking-"

"Shh! Blonde's about to get massacred." Kinzie cut me off, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the container I held in my lap. I stared at her, furrowing my brow in frustration as she stuffed her face carelessly with oily popcorn.

"Alright." I said as I lifted the popcorn up and over the side of the car with one hand, letting the carton fall onto the parking lot ground.

"Hey!" Kinzie yelled at me as people around us shushed her- looking at me for the first time tonight with a pissed expression on her face. I gave her the same treatment she had given me teasingly; gluing my eyes to the movie.

"It slipped." I dismissed quickly, Kinzie huffing angrily.

* * *

"So you know that one time Shaundi didn't come out of her room till' 1? And she insisted she wasn't hung-over?" I looked over at Kinzie, who nodded intently; her back pressed against the window shield of the Bootlegger. We were laying down on the top of the classic car, our heels just meeting the headlights. After the movie we took refuge in the alleyway between my house and my neighbors', and decided to tell each other secrets. For fun, of course. "She actually wasn't hung-over. I made her cum really hard the night before, and she hadn't realized she squirted till' she woke up. She was so embarrassed, she texted me to ask everyone to go out and kill a bunch of Morningstar just so she could be alone to clean everything up!" I laughed, Kinzie laughing loudly with me under the simulation stars.

"Wait, you guys are having sex?" Kinzie asked, her tone suddenly serious. I slowly stopped my giggles, Kinzie still staring at me. I nodded. "Well, we used to." I shrugged, Kinzie giving me a jealous look.

"Why? You jealous or something?" I chuckled, Kinzie looking back up at the stars without a response. I shook off the strange feeling I got, looking up at the stars with Kinzie and sighing contently.

"The stars look so real." I whispered, Kinzie nodding.

"Yeah." She whispered back as I took a cigarette out from the pack I held in my breast pocket, lighting it with a big silver lighter. Kinzie gasped and swatted the lighter out of my hands and onto my white dress shirt. I took a drag, tossing the lighter in the car.

"Sophia! Do you have _any_ idea how bad those are for you!?" Kinzie yelled, trying to pull the cig from my lips. I pursed them, sitting up and holding it there as I blew smoke from my nose.

"May I remind you it's the 50's? This is like takin' a shit in this era, everyone does it." I defended, Kinzie rolling her eyes. I smirked, pulling the pack out of my pocket and raising it to her- a silent offer. She groaned, snatching the packet from my hand and reaching in the car, putting the cigarette in between her plump lips and lighting it carefully, coughing slightly as she took a deep breath in. I looked over at her as she handed me back the pack, watching her carefully as she leaned back against the windshield of the car and looked back at me. She shrugged.

"What?"

"You look really hot when you smoke." I said in a low voice, taking a deep puff in of my cigarette. Even under only the dim light of the stars, I saw Kinzie blush. She looked down, trying to hide her cheeks. I smiled. "So, tell me a secret now." I changed the subject, turning my head to her. She stared up at the night sky, swallowing hard. She was silent for a little while.

"Me and Oleg... never actually..." Kinzie kept pausing nervously.

"What? Fucked? Kissed? Held big meaty hands or-"

"Dated! Fuck, boss, relax." Kinzie said in a strange tone. She looked down at her poodle skirt. I glanced down at my own as well, but then continued to stare her down to await her response.

"Okay. So?"

"I never actually... _wanted_ to." Kinzie said sheepishly. This surprised me significantly. I thought they were on each other's dicks constantly.

"I couldn't think of them that way. He was a co-worker, a partner in crime; literally; a fellow genius, maybe even a best-friend. But... not a lover."

"Why not?"

"I had someone else on my mind..." Kinzie whispered very quietly, but I caught it traveling from her lips. "Oh? Who?" "You heard that!?" Kinzie asked, seeming shocked as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"Yes, Kinz. Who?" Kinzie blushed hard, sighing deeply and very, very, slowly. She took the cigarette from her lips, flicking it down into the dirt beside the car. She looked over at me, leaning toward me quickly and stopping just as the length of my cig almost reached her nose. She removed it slowly, flicking it down in the dirt as well before kissing me softly on the lips.

I blushed hard, my heart beginning to pound; my eyelids fluttering closed and my hands finding the back of her neck. Kinzie sighed into my lips, kissing me deeply as my tongue teased her eager mouth. She and I let out a soft noise of pleasure as our tongues met. She crawled on top of me, fitting our thighs in between each others legs. I moaned into her plump lips as she began to rock slowly against me. She growled at my out bursts of pleasure in unison with her thrusts, biting my bottom lip as my body flushed even harder in arousal.

I took the back of her thigh in my hands and ground my center harder into her, moaning her name as she began to unbutton my cardigan and kiss down my neck, coming to an abrupt stop as she reached the third button. She took a deep, slow breath in.

"What you said at the Drive-In... it reminded me of a time when I laughed and smiled and felt butterflies or the first time in like, years. I still feel that way when I'm with you. And I need you." Kinzie sighed into my ear, coming up from my neck and looking into my eyes. "I loved you. I love you now." She said slowly, a breath releasing from my chest I hadn't realized I was holding.

I got off the car, Kinzie following me and meeting me in the middle by the front bumper. I smiled, Kinzie smiling back and pulling me into the house, both of us not breaking the kiss as we led each other up the stairs and into the master bedroom, kicking off our shoes.

* * *

Kinzie ripped the buttons off of my cardigan and dress shirt, throwing me down onto the bed and pouncing dominantly on top of me. I moaned at her aggressive movements, my own hands going to her collar and tearing her shirt apart, Kinzie's tongue rolling against mine as our shirts were thrown somewhere in the room. She took the pins from my hair, tangling her fingers in it and roughly tugging it back, her teeth going to my exposed neck as I moaned. With my free hands, I pulled mine and Kinzie's bras off, her tanned-freckled breasts rubbing up against mine.

"God, Kinzie, they're so soft." I whimpered to her, pushing her away from my neck and sucking on her nipples. She hissed in pleasure, pulling my hair as I unzipped her poodle skirt and pulled it down, running my nails down her stomach to her navel, gently running my fingertips over the soaked spot of her panties. She groaned, pulling me closer and wrapping her arm around me, reaching to unzip my own skirt. I gladly bent over, letting her take the skirt off along with my panties.

Kinzie threw me down on to my back again, removing her own panties; both of us now completely bare.

"You're beautiful," She whispered into my lips, Kinzie taking the back of my knees in her hands and leaning over me for another steaming kiss, raising my knees to my shoulders and pressing her center into mine. At this contact, I couldn't hold back and moaned Kinzie name. Loudly. She responded by pressing harder, getting another full moan out of me as she began to rock our pussy's together.

I bit my lip, Kinzie looking down into my eyes.

"Bite harder." She commanded, my teeth digging harder into my lip at submission of her dominance, the warm liquid dripping down freely onto my chin while I whimpered in pain and pleasure. She ran her tongue up to my lips to the source of the flowing blood, sucking hard on my lip and moaning. Kinzie bent down to bite my neck again as we moaned, her teeth again digging into my neck. Hard. Too hard. I groaned loudly in pain as I felt the blood drip down my neck and into Kinzie's mouth. She groaned into the wound as she ran her tongue around the bleeding teeth marks. She rocked against me faster, licking up to my ear.

"You like this?" She whispered, pulling the backs of my knees over her shoulders as she slapped my raised ass with her free hands. I moaned, tangling my fingers in her now pin-free hair. I marveled in its softness, running my fingers in and out of it as I felt my climax approaching.

"Yes!" I moaned into her ear as Kinzie spanked me harder, digging her nails into my ass as she bit my ear.

"Louder. Tell me you want to cum."

"Kinzie, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" I moaned loudly into her ear as I felt a huge explosion of tingles erupt inside of me, my hips bucking wildly and my moans uncontrollable as Kinzie rocked harder and faster.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Kinzie moaned, her pussy coming hard down onto mine as I rode out my orgasm. I felt her clench above me as her climax approached, her hands wrapping around my neck and squeezing slightly as she screamed out and came all over my pussy. She shivered and bucked, hissing into my ear as she let go of my neck and rode her orgasm out with me. She cuddled into my chest, pulling the covers over us as we still attempted to catch our breath.

"I love you, Kinzie." I panted into her hair, pulling her lightly sweating body closer into mine.

"I know." She responded with a spring in her voice, kissing up my neck as I felt my eyes droop slightly, a smirk forming on my face in satisfaction.

* * *

I sat in front of one of the master computer's, clicking away with my long purple acrylics. Sophia and Kinzie had been in the simulation for a few hours now, and I know Kinzie's going to be pissed when she gets back and finds I finished everything for her. Maybe not as fast as she would have, but I got it done.

Everyone had fallen asleep, and I just woke up. It's hard to sleep on a space ship floor when you're so used to being pampered by both sexes 24/7. I guess it was just something I needed to get used to. I looked over at Sophia and Kinzie, who lay in their simulation chair's quietly. But then, a slight jerk from Sophia. Another. One from Kinzie.

I sat up, watching as Sophia and Kinzie's bodies trembled and blushed, the monitor on my computer screen showing an increase in heart rate. I furrowed my brows, looking closely at both of their heart rates quickly speeding up. I stood from my chair, slowly walking toward their unconscious frames. Sophia turned her head to the side, arching her back slightly as her breath picked up pace. Kinzie swallowed hard, breathing out shakily. I stared at them in curiosity, wondering what the fuck they could be doing in there. They did this for a minute or two, then I heard a strange noise coming from the both of them.

"Kinzie..." Sophia whimpered, her legs buckling closed ever so slightly as the blush on her cheeks deepened, Kinzie now breathing increasingly heavily and doing almost the same. I stood back, watching them both let out a deep sigh, and lay back in their chairs like nothing had happened. I stood back, my eyebrows raised and a slight smirk starting to pull at my plump lips. Oh my. They would never. I decided to call them out of the simulation. "Boss, it's late. What are you doing in there?"

_"Oh, hey Shaundi. Take us out now."_ I heard Kinzie whisper an objection, Sophia chuckling.

"Okay, Boss. Brace yourselves." I said, pulling them from the simulation and turning to their chair's when I heard the restraints lift off of them with a puff of air pressure.

"Thanks, Shaundi." Sophia said as she lifted herself from the chair, dusting off her space suit as Kinzie walked over to her and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her out of the computer room. I watched them go, Sophia turning to me and smiling in approval of herself, Kinzie turning to her as soon as they were out of my eye sight and kissing her.

I smirked and turned back to my computer, ignoring the happy couple.


End file.
